


Rutherford Snippets

by LadyBuck112



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Post Trespasser
Genre: Anger, Angst, Awkward Cullen, Bad Dirty Talk, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Has Issues, Cullen Smut, Cullen's hair, Cullenites unite!, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, F/M, Family Drama, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, For the Cullen-lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, I Love Cullen, In-Laws, Inappropriate Behavior, Jim the Scout- DA Inquisition, Lust, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, POV Cullen Rutherford, Pregnancy, Private Thoughts, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some pivotal moments, Temptation, Twerking, Work In Progress, just life, silly stuff, yeup you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBuck112/pseuds/LadyBuck112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light-hearted stuff. Very short chapters. Daily life. For the Cullen lovers!<br/>Takes place post inquisition or during the inquisition, I switch to and fro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen's Hair: An observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva watches Cullen style his golden locks...

Eva sat at the edge of the bed rubbing cocoa oil on her hands, shoulders, arms, legs and feet; a routine she’s maintained since she was a little girl. She smiled quietly as she watched Cullen style his curly blond hair in front of the vanity. His towel hung low on his hips, his back and arm muscles flexed as he moved methodically about the dresser. They got out of bed a tad later than planned and _should_ have been rushing to get ready. But it was one of those mornings. You know, the kind of morning in which you wake up hungry for the one lying next to you; the kind of morning in which breakfast is simply more foreplay- preparation for round two or three. Finally sated, they bathed and prepared themselves for the day.

Leaning forward over the dresser, he carefully dipped his hands into the bowl of cool water before running them through his hair a few times. He then scooped up a dab of pale yellow hair pomade with his index finger. Looking intently into the reflecting glass, he rubbed his hands together quickly before maneuvering them precisely through his hair shaping it into its usual style. He grabbed the small black brush lying to the right of the dresser and proceeded to brush his curls back into a soft wave.

Eva giggled at the serious look Cullen had on his face. His brows were furrowed low over his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he concentrated. Cullen caught her eyes looking at him through the reflection in the mirror and turned around with a confused smile, “What?” he asked turning to face her.

Eva shook her head in amazement, “Ser Cullen, you take more care and concern for your hair than I do.” She exaggerated his accent and scrunched up her face, “Got to get these waves just so. Not one single hair can fall out’a place.”

Now it was Cullen’s turn to shake his head. “Absolutely not, woman. _You_ take long as _hell_ to style your hair.” He began to move his hands around his head miming his wife’s actions. “You have to finger comb it out, then you shake it. And then you do this little flip with your hair to get it all on one side of your head only to finger comb it again. Then you get your shea-coconut butter-“

“Cocoa, not coconut.” Eva interjected.

“- Or whatever-it-is and run that through your hair ‘I have to get this down into my roots’ you say…” He chuckled as he turned back towards the mirror. “ _You_ , my love, do way too much.” Eva tried not to laugh. Cullen mimicked her voice and used her choice of phrasing quite accurately.

With mocked sarcasm Eva gave him a drawl look, “Wow, Cullen. You surprise me sometimes.” She was secretly flattered that he paid so much attention to her hair prep though. She would never have guessed that her dear, often aloof husband knew that she had a routine for her kinky curls. Standing up, Eva took the cream colored flowy dress from the bed and held it up against her bosom. “And I do not ‘do way too much’ I have unique hair that requires a certain amount of time and care to get it looking just right.”

“Whatever you say, my love.” Satisfied with his styled locks, he rinsed his hands and dried them. “Here, let me help you with that.” He took the dress from her and helped her into it. Slipping on her matching flats, she checked herself in the full-length mirror. “You look…beautiful. As you know…” He snuggled her neck from behind. He inhaled the wonderful scent of her skin and hair before placing a soft kiss behind her left ear.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Commander.” She turned to kiss her handsome husband. “Come on and get dressed before we accidently fall into bed-again.”

“Hmmm I think we can spare five more minutes…” He groped her ass which earned him a playful smack across his shoulder. “Come on woman,” Cullen let the towel fall to the floor. “Oops, now see what you’ve done you naughty girl? Come on and fix this.” Eva screeched as Cullen stalked her around the bed.

Shutting her eyes tight she turned her head away from him as he approached her slowly like a predator. “Nooo! Cullen we’re going to be late, get dressed!” Despite her protest, he grabbed her in a bear hug and attacked her neck with kisses and raspberries.

“You feel this?” He was being simply awful. He pressed himself up against her so she could feel his hardness. “You see what you do to me woman?” He continued to tickle her and blow raspberries in her neck.

Eva was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, “Help!” She gasped. “Cullen, come on before I mess up your hair!”

Cullen pulled away quickly and squint his eyes at his wife, “You wouldn’t.” He threatened as he grabbed his small clothes off the bed.

Eva just raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head. “I would.”

Defeated, Cullen finished dressing. He chose simple black leathers and boots, a cream colored tunic, and a black leather vest. “Alright, I think we are ready.” He checked himself in the mirror and then looked to her for approval.

Smiling, Eva nodded her head. “Let’s go visit the family.”

Grabbing their coats, Cullen whistled for Blade to follow them outside. “Let’s…”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I liked Cullen's hair more in DA:O and DA:2 more. I was like daaang, no body else has hair like his! Meh...Do you all like it better in DA:I or in previous games?


	2. Morning run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen heads out for his morning jog...

Cullen turned to his side and kissed Eva’s cheek gently, “Good morning, love,” he whispered softly. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She was snoring lightly (she swore she didn’t snore) her hair was a hot mess over her face and pillows. His fierce warrior bride looked so gentle and serene when she was asleep. Kissing her softly once more, he got up from the warm bed and slipped on loose fitting cotton trousers. Blade, noticing his master’s movements, perked up and waited anxiously at the front door. Cullen put on his worn training boots and headed towards the door. Warm blooded as he was, he forsook his tunic to venture out shirtless.

 

“Come on, boy.” Cullen spoke quietly as to not wake Eva. Together, he and Blade headed out into the cool spring air for their morning run.

 

It was still dark out which was what he preferred. There were many chores that needed to be done when he got back, but the darkness signified that he still had quiet time for himself. He needed this. Although he was no longer training troops, he continued a routine of exercise for himself. It afforded structure and opportunity for him to clear his mind.

 

Together, they jogged down the hill towards the road that paralleled the stream. He focused on his breathing. Inhaling through his nose; exhaling through his mouth. The thump, thump, thump of every footfall provided a beat and a rhythm for his mind to sort out his thoughts.

 

_Review lumber orders…_

_Set aside bundles for repairs…Need to purchase rope…_

_Hire an assistant…maybe Andrew…or Jonathan…_

_Follow up with Captain Bullock regarding that offer…I should talk to Eva about that…_

_She could use fresh flowers for the kitchen table…wildflowers…_

Cullen and Blade continued onwards following the path. The sound of the trickling water was music to his hears.

 

It’s been almost a year since the Inquisition had disbanded and to be honest, he was more than glad. During the years he served under the service of the chantry and then the Inquisition he thought he was living his life. And perhaps, during those years he was. He was fulfilling his purpose in life for that particular season. But, he couldn’t help but to realize that once things were over, he felt an incredible weight lift from his shoulders.

 

Maybe he should feel guilty. _No._ At one time in his life he most certainly would have. The overwhelming sense of duty and honor at times clouded his sense of self. And, yes, he was a trained soldier. Self was to be put on the back burner. But that changed the moment Eva encouraged him to stop taking lyrium. That was the moment that he began to truly acknowledge what he wanted for himself.  So today, those pangs of guilt did not exist. The only thing that mattered to him right now was his family...and helping people on his own terms and from a genuine heart. Opposed to duty.

 

Cullen and Blade ended their run at the lake that fed the creek. He picked up a large stick and flipped it up in the air and then caught it. Blade barked in excitement. “You want this, boy? Huh? You want this?” Cullen shook the stick in front of Blade who growled playfully at the challenge. “Alright, go get it!” Cullen tossed the stick in the shallow part of the creek for Blade to fetch. The mabari splashed his way through the water and grabbed the floating stick. Stick in mouth, he splashed his way back to Cullen and dropped it off with a shake of his fur.

 

“Good boy! Alright… go get it!”

 

As he watched the black sky fade into purple and yellow with the rising sun, a sense of peace and contentment washed over him. The purity of nature around him matched with the simplicity of the moment- playing fetch with his friend, was something that he did not ever want to let go of.

 

_Maker, I thank you. Thank you for keeping me. For watching over me, for never letting me go._

He’s always had faith. It was a part of who he was, a source of his morals, something established since his childhood. He didn’t care what others thought. He didn’t get caught up in the technicalities of his beliefs nor the religious rules that man concocted. Shit, he’s been there and had done that for far too long. All he knew and felt that really mattered now was that someone was watching over him. Someone who not only preserved him, but gave him favor when he did not deserve it. He had his life when so many others lost theirs during the many battles he’s fought. He also had a wife. A wife that not only helped to destroy evil, but that was a good friend who loved him for _who_ he was and _as_ he was.

 

Yes, he did not deserve the goodness that was shown him. Luck? Not a chance.

 

So he gave thanks often and without doubt. It was what his mother had always reminded him and his siblings to do. To not take the good things in life for granted. Yes, there were bad things that happened in life. Many of those things he had witnessed firsthand. But he knew that everyone had a choice: see the bad things and complain, or see the bad things and try to do something about it. _Use the gifts, talents, and abilities that the Maker has entrusted you with for good and to serve others._ His mother had taught him that. His experience has proved it true.

 

A soft breeze blew through the trees. Birds began to chirp, waking up along with the rising sun. It was time to head back and start the new day. There was no heavy burden on his chest except the burden of taking care of those he loved.

 

“Come on boy, let’s go.” They took a different route back, one that was off the common road. Climbing up a small hill, he and Blade surveyed the grassy landscape for a moment…

 

 _Perfect_ …he reached down and plucked up the newly bloomed wildflowers and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he runs about 5 miles on most mornings. Gotta keep it fit!


	3. When I'm sorry is not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you live with a guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this ever happened to you? Or are you often the guilty one?

**_Sometime last week…_ **

 

“Cullen, did you eat the last bit of jerky? I had a piece wrapped up in the cupboard! I can’t find it!” She called out from the living room.

 

 _Fuck._ “Uh, you had that jerky in the cupboard for three days! It was practically spoiled!” He called out from the bedroom.

 

Silence was her response. Then he heard her quiet footsteps approach the door from the hall. She stood against the doorframe and stared at the man lounging on the bed. “I wanted to eat that today.”

 

“Why do you wait so long to eat things?” It annoyed him. He bought the dried meat a week ago.

 

“I like to eat stuff when I’m ready. You know that.” More stares, arms crossed.

 

 _Damn._ “I’m sorry?”

 

She slammed the door and walked back down the hall.

 

::sigh::

\---

**_Two days ago…_ **

 

Cullen wiped his sweaty face with his tunic and tossed it into the laundry basket. He just finished cutting, binding, and stacking fifteen bundles of wood that he was ready to ship out in a few minutes. He downed the rest of his water flask and sat it on the table.

 

Damn it was hot today. He looked around for something else to drink. He spotted the large jar on the corner table and peaked inside. “Uh fuck…” Damn spa water?! He sniffed the contents and groaned. He liked fruit and he loved water, but hated them together.

 

But it was too damn hot to complain.

 

He lifted the jar to his lips and took a few swigs of the water. Hmmm…. He took a few more swigs and chewed on the apples and cucumbers.

 

_Decent enough._

 

“So I think I finally got the water just right,” Cullen sat the jar down right when Eva and Vivienne entered the house. Eva was beaming proudly as she waltzed into the kitchen. “Honey, hand me that jar, I can’t wait to have Viv taste this!”

 

“This jar?” Cullen gestured to a small jar next to the one he was drinking from.

 

Eva put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, “No silly, the large one. I just made some fresh spa water. Viv have a seat. I’m about to blow your mind!”

 

Cullen handed her the jar…

 

“What the fu-! Cullen did you drink all the water?!”

 

“It was right there! I thought you made it for me!” Lame.  “Look, I was hot and thirsty and…”

 

Vivienne shook her head and smiled smugly. Eva stared at her husband. “Really?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

::sigh::

\---

 

**_Last evening…_ **

 

Eva stomped over towards the man crouched over the stinking mabari hound and bore her eyes into the back of his head. Blade noticed her first and sat up from his belly rub. The highly intelligent hound looked pointedly at Cullen and then at the indignant woman standing behind his master.

 

Cullen furrowed his brow and followed Blades line of sight. _Oh fuck, what did I do now?_ “Hey honey, what is it?”

 

Eva simply held up an open bottle of her favorite wine and turned her palm downwards. Nothing came out. Not even a drop.

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

::sigh::   _I’m so not getting any tonight._

 

\---

 

**_This afternoon…_ **

 

Eva jumped at the sound of the door flying open. “Cullen what’s your problem?” Her eyes fell to the large bundles he was carrying under each arm.

 

Cullen looked at her drawly and tossed both bundles onto the kitchen table. He stretched each arm over his chest and then walked back outside.

 

Curious, Eva unwrapped one of the bundles. “What the…” It was full of smoked and honey dried meat. She smiled and unwrapped the other bundle which was full of lemons, cucumbers, apples and oranges.

 

Cullen reentered the house with a large keg propped on top of his right shoulder. He sat it down on the table and rested is hands on his hips.

 

“What is that supposed to be?” Eva looked at her man incredulously.

 

“Find out.” Eva grabbed a cup that was nearby as Cullen uncorked the tavern sized keg. He balanced the keg carefully as he poured its contents into Eva’s empty cup.

 

“Where did you get this, Cullen?” Eva sniffed the dark liquid, it was her favorite wine…in a large…er…very large keg…

 

Cullen smiled slyly, “Someone owed me a favor.”  

 

“You know what, never mind.” Eva grinned and shook her head at the man before her.

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I said I was sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my husband drank the last bit of my mother's day champagne last night...I got mad...today he came home with six bottles...for real, he did.
> 
> Hence this short snippet.


	4. Welcome home, Commander!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably NSFW...Cullen comes home from a business trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty...

Cullen threw the door open and looked around the kitchen. Not seeing his wife, he walked into the living room, his loud work boots thumped across the wooden floorboards as he searched for her. He just got home from his business travels to Denerim, Kirkwall, and Orlais and was in dire need.

 

“Eva!” He practically groaned out. His cock was already hard for her. It’s been a whole two weeks since he’s been with her. Being away from her for long periods of time made him desperate. He suffered through that kind of shit during their inquisition days; he wasn’t going to suffer now.

 

“Eva!”

 

“What the hell, Cullen!” Eva walked into the house and sat down the garden’s produce before following Cullen’s voice into the living room.

 

She was about to fuss at him when she stopped herself. His eyes narrowed on hers, he mouth drawn into a thin line.

 

She turned and ran back down the hall and into the kitchen.

 

“Come here, woman.” He ordered her.

 

Eva’s heart thumped in her chest with fear and excitement. She knew what was coming for her but wasn’t sure if she was ready.

 

“Woman, come here…right now.” Cullen’s boots reverberated across the floor. Every step made Eva’s heart pump harder and made her…wetter.

 

She considered the door. Should she run outside? Or stay inside and run circles around him? Either way, he was going to get what he wanted, eventually. But she’ll play with him first… Quickly and quietly, she pulled down her panties and tossed them, then she waited behind the dining chair. Maybe she could calm him down a bit first?

 

“Cullen…calm down…” He walked into the kitchen and stared at her as though she committed a horrible crime. But, then the bulge in his pants said something different. “Fuck…”

 

Cullen walked slowly towards his wife, his chest heaved up and down as though he was in distress. “I said come here.”

 

She wanted to play…but thought better of it. _Hmm, he sounds dangerous_.

 

“Hi honey…h-how did everything go?” _Oh shit, he’s going to get me_ …

 

Cullen heard her question, but ignored her. His eyes traveled over her body. Good, she has a dress on… “What do you have on under your dress?”

 

Eva grabbed her dress and began to pull it upwards… “Um...nothing…”

 

Cullen practically pounced on her. “Turn around.” He said in a voice shaking with lust and desire. Eva obeyed and turned towards the wash basin table. She dropped her dress and rested her hand on the table.

 

She could feel Cullen’s heat as he pressed himself up against her. His breath was hot on her neck as he untied his belt and trousers. “Bend over…” He whispered hoarsely in her ears.

 

She did. Releasing himself from his small clothes and pants, he pumped himself before lifting up the back of her dress. She wasn’t lying; she didn’t have small clothes on under her dress. She knew he was in need… Reaching his hand down, he placed his index and middle finger over her sex. It was warm and moist to his touch. Eva sighed audibly at the sensation. “Cullen…”

 

He loved when she moaned his named. His cocked twitched as he placed his two fingers over her wet swollen clit. “Fuck…” Cullen leaned his forehead on the back of Eva’s head, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent as he rubbed her swollen nub. “You’re so wet…” He groaned, closing his eyes.

Yea, enough was enough. He was ready to fuck.

 

Raising her dress to bare her ass, he bent down briefly to bite and suckle each plump cheek. Eva cried out in delight. He placed his hand over her back and pressed her downwards as he entered her hot cunt from behind. Cullen loved her ass. He loved her and her ass actually. It was so soft as it slammed against the front of his hips.

 

_Smack, smack, smack, smack._

 

“Ohhhh…you feel so tight…” He groaned as he penetrated and withdrew from his wife. He really needed this. Every meeting he had was in a freaking brothel! The Pearl, The Blooming Rose, some shit in Orlais. Not his idea, but Varric insisted that it was best to conduct business in a brothel. Although he didn’t step out on his woman, he wasn’t fucking blind. In fact, there was an elven woman that caught his eye in Orlais. Then there was the mahogany skinned woman in Kirkwall…her ass looked incredible. Each lumber contract got signed as women danced around them and poured drinks.

 

But Cullen didn’t step out. He was married to the fucking Inquisitor, the Herald of friggin’ Andraste. He’d not only be a fool, but probably a dead one. But he was horny as fuck right now…

 

So he pounded into her. Taking his pleasure one stroke at a time.

 

“You miss me?” Eva asked with an evil chuckle.

 

“Mmm hmmm.” He couldn’t speak, it was feeling so good…

 

“How does this pussy feel, Commander?”

 

 _Ah shit…Ah fuck…_ “It feels good baby…” _Smack, Smack, Smack…._

 

Eva loved doing this to her Cullen… “Baby?”

 

“Hmmm…?”

 

“I want you…to cum deep inside me…get me pregnant with your child…” Cullen gripped Eva’s hips tighter and continued to pound into her. The smacking sounds of his hips against her ass made him ever more aroused. He didn’t need to think about or envision the other women he saw during his trip. Who he had before him was more than enough. She would always be enough.

 

Looking over her right shoulder, she bit her bottom lip and worked her ass over him. _This…is what he came home to._ She slipped her hand beneath the folds of her dress and began to rub her clitoris in circular motions. “Yes, Cullen. Fuck it.”

 

“Mmm…I’m about to cum…oh fu-…” He groaned as he gripped her hips harder. His breathing was gruff, groans and growls of pleasure escaped his throat. “Eva…cum with me. I want you to cum…” He probably wasn’t going to make it much longer. They barely just got started, but he couldn’t hold it. “Eva…”

 

The sound of her name being moaned from his lips sent a ripple of desire and passion down to her core. His hitched breaths mingled with her own until she was overwhelmed with ecstasy. “Mmmm Cullen…” Eva bent further over the table and shut her eyes as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

 

He could feel her wetness increase all over his length as her body contracted around his. His own strokes began to increase until…  “Ah…mmm fuck…” Quickly turning her around to face him, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her. He hissed as he entered her, his vision clouded with passion and pleasure. “Kiss me…” He commanded. They kissed; tongues and lips sought one another, fighting to please the other. “Mmm…I love you woman…” Crushing her body against his, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. With a shaky moan, he came deep inside her…

 

“Well...hello to you too,” Eva giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...when I play my Sims3, my sim is usually an author of dirty novels haha...smut is just fun to write. Although some tend to venture further into smuttiness than others...


	5. Moments Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff you'll throw up fluff...but it's less than 300 words...

He could feel her breath gently caress the back of his neck as she slept cradled behind him. He loved moments like this, cuddled with his woman, cozy in their bed, white and beige Fereldan sheets against their naked skin…he began to doze back to sleep, a small smile upon his lips….

 

_“Whaaaaaa,  whaaaaa, whaaaaaa!”_

 

Cullen popped a sleepy eye open and froze. Maybe Eva will get up if he stays still…Nope, in fact it sounded like she was snoring all of a sudden. “I’ll get her…” he mumbled to no one in particular.

 

Sliding out of the bed he walked over to the bassinette, “Shuuush, shuuuush, my little cub…” He reached to pick up his crying daughter. “Time to eat? Is my little greedy cub ready to eat?” He snuggled and kissed his baby on his way back to the bed where Eva was already propped languidly on her side.

 

“Come here my li’l lady…” Eva adjusted herself to allow Cullen to place their two month old carefully between her arm and the bed. He stuffed his feet back into the sheets and blankets and propped himself up on his elbow.  He watched his family thoughtfully. What a wonder this thing…this person was. He ran his finger over his daughter’s baby soft cheek. Her tiny hand held firmly onto her mother’s breast as she suckled her provision. _I helped to make this beautiful being who has wrapped her tiny little fingers around my heart. Maker do I love them._

 

He loved moments like this, cuddled with his woman, their child, cozy in their bed, white and beige Fereldan sheets against their naked skin…he’ll stay awake to return his cub to her bed…a small smile upon his lips…


	6. Cullen and Kayla: Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short one...Cullen's office- Skyhold

_Cullen with his 4 year old daughter..._

“Daddy?”

Cullen sat the parchment he was reading down on his desk and smiled at the four year old tugging on his coat. “What is it Cub?” He squatted down so he could look into the golden brown eyes of the little girl before him.

“Daddy…um…can I have some of that and that and that?” Cullen furrowed his eye brows and followed the direction of the little pointing finger.

His desk was full of paper and ink wells and quills… “What do you want? Parchment?”

“Uh huh…”

Cullen stood up and rummaged around on his desk. Parchment wasn’t cheap, but he was sure he could find some that he wasn’t using somewhere…  “Ah, here you are Cub. I can’t let you use this ink but you can use this chalk you left here.”

“Thank you Daddy.” He watched his daughter take a seat at her tea table and furrow her brow. She sat back in her seat and sighed and then leaned forward peering over the parchment in deep thought. She took her green chalk and scribbled on the parchment and then shook her head. She stood up and leaned both hands on the table and thought some more.

“What are you doing little Cub?” A bit concerned, he walked over to her table and squatted down on the other end.

“Well Daddy, I’m pretending to be you.”

...

:P


	7. Arguments Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and the Inquisitor get on each other's last nerve sometimes...

Cullen spotted the inquisitor on the courtyard with a practice sword in her hand. She was ducking low and twisting her back, waist, and hips from side to side rehearsing moves used in basic combat. He appreciated her flexibility, her form, and _her ass_ …er agility.

He considered leaving her to practice and heading back to his office when he noticed Bull approach her. She smiled and touched his arm gently as she laughed at something witty he said. Bull playfully took the sword from Trevelyan’s hand and held it high over his head, keeping it out of the inquisitor’s reach. She put her hand on his chest and hopped up and down in front of him as she tried to grab her sword back.

_Laughing and friggin’ smiling all the damn while._

Cullen saw red.

He could feel his ears and neck burn with jealousy and then anger. She was only clad in her leathers, boots, and a (now sweaty and terribly clingy) white, sleeveless under shirt.

He wasn’t sure when or how he got the sword out of Bull’s hand. He only realized that the grip was biting into his palm and that the two people before him were staring at him curiously.

“Here.” He shoved the sword into the inquisitor’s hands and glared at Bull. Bull returned the glare with an appreciative smile and saluted the Commander.

Cullen ignored the inquisitor’s eye rolling and pouting mouth as he walked past her. He’ll deal with her later… _privately_.

At least now, he could walk back to his damn office in peace…

 

 

::Later::

 

“What the hell was that about, Commander?” Cullen looked up briefly at the inquisitor’s flaming eyes and nonchalantly returned his attention to the missive on his desk. “Oh? So now you’re ignoring me?” She walked over to his desk and placed her hands on her hips, boring her eyes into his forehead.

 

Cullen sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, “Are you done?”

 

_Oh, no he didn’t!_

“Did you really just ask me that Cullen? Did you _really_ just ask me if I was done?” Cullen gave her a bored look and cocked a brow. Yup, he was in his asshole mood. “Ok, well, I don’t know what the hell that was down there with you and Bull but you need to chill out. You hear me?”

 

Cullen leaned forward and tented his fingers, “Oh? And if I don’t ‘chill out’ then what? Because if I recall, you were being quite inappropriate down there with him.”

 

The inquisitor stared at the commander incredulously, “You’ve got to be kidding. Inappropriate? Is that what this is about? You thought I was being flirty or something with Bull?” She tossed her head back and laughed. “You’re funny!”

 

Temper rising from his gut, up his neck, and now burning steam from his ears Cullen closed his eyes and drew out a breath. _She infuriates the fuck out of me._ “Well, I’m glad to have amused you. Now, get out. I’m trying to work.”

 

“Did you just tell me to get out?” Hands back on hips…drawl looks exchanged…both stare at each other annoyed…blah blah freaking blah.

 

She swipes the stuff off his desk in anger,

he gets up throwing his chair back,

she runs to the nearest door,

he tackles her by the waist,

they crash down to the floor,

they struggle for dominance over one another,

he growls in triumph when he pins her underneath him,

she bites his bottom lip and nips his stubbled chin,

he pops the buttons off her blouse,

she lets him,

they kiss sweetly,

slowly,

apologies exchanged,

I love you is said,

and that’s how they...argue.

 

“We really need to learn how to communicate.” She says staring at the ceiling, sprawled out on the floor, panting for air.

 

He looks over and grins, chest heaving up and down, “I think we get one another just fine.”


	8. Maximum Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ::Shakes head:: Cullen means well.

Cullen looked up from the blueprints spread open in front him and scanned the room. “Johnson, I want you posted over there at the eastern corner of the room, Grey you’re to be at the west; Newhouse you take up the entrance along with Smith.” The soldiers nodded their head in understanding and went to their assigned post.

 

Thom walked up from behind Cullen stroking his beard in contemplation. “I’m thinking that we should ensure maximum protection by booby-trapping the windows…just in case.”

 

He nodded in agreement. _Yes, the windows should be secured as well…_ “It certainly couldn’t hurt…maybe Sera could handle that?”

 

Dorian rolled his eyes in agitation, “All of this is ridiculous! I can easily enchant the door and the windows. If an unauthorized person tries to enter the room, they’ll be fried to a nice evenly-browned crisp.”

 

Cullen liked that idea too. He needed this area to be as secure as possible. “Let’s do both. You there, please get Sera; I want her to work on a trap immediately. And Dorian, prepare a barrier over the main door.”

 

The commander walked across the small room to two servants who were bent over wooden planks and nails.  “How are things going gentlemen?”

 

“Commander, everything is coming along fine, we are almost done.”  The servant tapped his hammer over a nail and continued to work. Cullen still wasn’t satisfied; there must be something else he’s missing…

 

Cole was just walking by when the Commander called out to the young spirit-dude, “Cole! A word please?” Cole approached the commander and glanced around the room.

 

“A room intended for fun and play; is now like a jail where criminals stay…” Cole eyed Cullen oddly.

 

Cullen glanced around the room again, “It’s _not_ like a jail, Cole. It’s just…secure. But most importantly, I’d like for you to assist me in making sure that this room _stays_ secured. I want you to just hide out in that…creepy way you do and just look out for any suspicious activity.”

 

Cole turned away from the Commander and walked around the room, observing its contents, the stationed soldiers, the scattered tools and furniture pieces. He made his way back to Cullen and shook his head, “You, are enough.” With that, he walked out of the room.

 

 _Damn him._ Cullen fumed inside. _How dare he tell me what’s enough?_ “You there, I want you on constant watch of this area, understand?”

 

\---

 

:: Five hours later::

 

“Ok, wait until you see this, Eva.” Cullen was so proud of himself; he got the whole room together all by himself. Eva raised her eyebrows at the stationed guards outside the door. _Interesting_. She shifted Ciaran in her arms as Cullen opened the door. Kayla held on to her daddy’s neck as he carried her inside. “So…what do you think?”

 

Eva drew in a deep breath. She truly loved her husband. She walked around the newly painted room. Shades of purple, greens, blues, and pinks covered the walls. A rocking griffon, obviously carved by Thom, waited in the corner near a…armed guard. She smiled at the pile of plush stuffed animals, pillows, and comfy quilts that were stacked neatly in another corner. Oh and an oak bookcase full of children’s books leaned against the far wall near a rocking chair and…another soldier.  The kids would have so much fun in here. There were so many cute toys and... _what the hell is that on the windows_?

 

Eva walked over to her husband and kissed him gently on the cheek. He smiled and snuggled his son who was peering over his mother’s shoulder as she stroked his tiny back. “Honey, you did a wonderful job…but…when I said the nursery needed to be _danger proofed_ , I was thinking something a little different...like making sure lamps were out of the kids reach...”

Cullen grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself, "Well, I did that. But when it comes to my kids, we can never be too careful."


	9. Keeping Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also posted as the second chapter of "A Short Break".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this here just in case...I won't post stories in more than one location often...

It’s been a long, fucking day. I finish up with the men; finalize orders, listen to a quick debriefing. I lock up the office. I’m coming over- to see you…

 

As I walk across the battlements, I wonder if it’s too late. Maybe you want some time alone. But I proceed anyway. I _need_ to see you…

 

Someone I passed said hello…someone else called my name. But I’m not stopping, I’m not responding; I have something… _someone_ …to do…

 

I use the key, the one you made for me. I would normally have waited until the main room was cleared before using it…entering with it proves that we’re…intimate…but I don’t care. They all fucking know.

 

Every step I take up the stairs to your room makes my heart beat faster in anticipation.

 

I just want to see you…

 

I should probably knock…but I don’t. I draw in a deep breath…twisting the handle slowly, I peek inside…

 

The light in here is low… only the fireplace…

 

I walk in and close the door as gently and quietly as possible. My eyes adjust to the low light…and now…

 

I see you…sitting in the center of the bed. Crisp white sheets wrapped around your naked body…your hair is loose and flowing over your beautiful shoulders… _fuck_ …the picture is somewhat unreal…a majestic painting…

 

You look up from your writing, and you smile so sweetly when you see me. I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge…I lean over to kiss you…you lean forward and capture my lips with your own.

 

I can’t help the soft rumble that comes out of my throat…you make me do that…another kiss…and another…mmm…

 

We reluctantly part. I let you help me get out of my armor…I slip out of my boots…and untie my leathers…but I keep them on for now…

 

You look so good…you smell like roses and apples…I wonder how you taste…

 

I pull you close to me…my hands on each side of your face as I gently kiss those full lips…I love your lips…your lips…your soft wet tongue finds mine…your hands run through my hair…I love when you do that…

 

I move to your jaw…your ear…your neck…your hair smells so nice…mmm…I hear your sounds…your sighs…turning me the fuck on…

 

“Lay down…” You obey me and lay down on the bed…my arms on either side of you as I bend down to lick your lips…I suck on the lower one…my favorite one…

 

My hands unwrap the linens…you’re my present after a long fucking day…and I _love_ what I find waiting for me…

 

I lower my head to kiss your throat…”You like that.” You giggle a little…making me smile too…

 

I move lower…kissing the top of your chest…down to your breast…my tongue circles around your peak…just around it…not touching it…I do the same thing to the other one…they harden for me…begging me to suck them…but I won’t…not yet…

 

My lips trail down your stomach…I kiss that scar…the old one…I notice a new one… “Does this hurt?” You shake your head “No.” I breathe over the new scar…then kiss it too.

 

My thoughts drift to what you did for me earlier…in my office…that fucking naughty show…I promised to repay you…I _always_ keep my promises.

 

Lower still…to your navel…you’re so ticklish…sometimes I forget…be gentle?…no…don’t be too gentle…either way you squirm…

 

“Relax…” I murmur over your lower belly…I kiss your waist line…my tongue trails across the contour of your hips before I push your legs up.

 

I kiss each knee…now the inner side of your knees… I kiss your right inner thigh as a wrap my arms under and around them. I can feel your eyes on me…I glance up to see those beautiful eyes staring at me…so sultry…so fucking sexy….

 

You bite your lip as I continue to kiss…

 

You lick your lips and groan… “Be patient…” I whisper just over your soft curls…I _love_ teasing you…

 

“Please…” My cock responds to the desperate request…but I’m stubborn…and I’m disciplined…so I kiss the crease between your left thigh and your cunt slowly. Now, I trail my tongue between there and then to the other side…

 

::throaty laugh::

 

Your lips are glistening...your bud is swollen for me…damn I wanna lick it…but I can’t leave your nipples waiting any longer…

 

Yes…I didn’t forget them…so I move back up  and claim the left one in my  mouth. Ooh I love that sound you just made…let me suck on it…Mmm…and the other…you place your hands on my shoulders and grip them as I suck on you…

 

“Baby…” you whimper… I give each supple, hard, nipple a tug in between my teeth before I dip back down…kissing you along the way…

 

You push my shoulders down as you bring your legs up… _so fucking impatient_ …I grip those thighs roughly and push your legs…your knees back…I stare at your lovely eyes as I dip my head lower…and flick my tongue over that swollen, wet clit… _fuuuccck_ …you taste so good… _oh…mmm_ …you close your eyes…

 

I keep my hands on your thighs as I lick and suck….I kiss it…mouth open…tongue swirling around that sexy pearl…your sexy peach is so juicy… _mmm….fuck…mmm_ …I love it…I love eating your juicy peach woman…

 

I flatten my tongue and trail it up your slit…I hear you…I see you…I push your legs further back…your peach is further exposed to me…opened…I want to… _I’m going to_ …

 

You grip the sheets when you feel my tongue slip inside…in and out…in and out…

 

“Cullen…oh daddy…ohh…” You continue to call out my name while I tongue fuck that juicy, wet, hot, lovely peach. My breath is on you, making it warmer…I swirl my tongue inside and then flick it from side to side…you put your hand on my head and press me further inside...

 

 _Yes…arch that back for me_ … “Keep those fucking legs back…” I growl…I’m still your commander…hmm

 

My tongue and lips kiss their way back to your clit…I want to suck it…slurp it…bite it…very gently….and I do…

 

I watch you…your breathing is quickening…I know that you like it messy…sloppy…I lick it for you… _messily…sloppily_ …

 

“Cullen…don’t stop…Commander…Cullen…you make me feel so fucking _good_ …”

 

Hearing you…tasting you…watching you…drives me crazy…my body is so hard for you…but it’s not about me…I want to please you. I yearn to please you woman…I need to please you…as your lover…as your man…

 

I kiss your lips the same way that I kiss your lips… 

 

“Cum for me, love…cum all over my tongue baby…” You bite your lip as I move back down and allow my tongue entrance into that hot cunt. In…and out…::ahh…ahh…ahh:: You like it when I tongue fuck you…

 

Both hands reach for my biceps…I know that you’re close…

 

Your hands move up to my shoulders now as I head back to that sexy clit…one soft tug…another soft pull…your hands are in my hair now…

 

Another soft pull…and then you… _oh fuck… yes_ …your eyes shut tight…mouth parted as you pant my name…

 

I slip two fingers gently inside your wetness and stroke you…drawing out all that you fucking got…

 

“Cum for your man…cum for me…”

 

Your soft walls clench and unclench around my large fingers…you sigh in exhaustion…but you can’t be done yet…

 

I roughly keep those strong, soft, thighs back as I release myself from my leathers…not wasting anymore time, I enter that hot, tight cunt.

 

“Oh fuck…” I just want to make love to you… _let me love you woman_ …let me…mmm

 

You look up at me…your eyes full of desire…we kiss…you can taste yourself on my lips…taste it…taste how fucking good  you are while I fuck you…

 

You make me so hard…I can’t hold back any longer…I need release…your lovely scent surrounds me…I move in you a little faster…a little rougher…but we stay close…wrapping my big arms around you…squeezing you…

 

“I love you…” You whisper against my throat…

 

I lower my lips on yours… “I love you too…I love you so much…”

 

I move to your ear, sucking there as I continue to stroke inside you. I whisper to you “Who can fuck you like me?”

 

“Nobody…”

 

“Tell me you need me…”

 

“I need you Cullen…” You clench me tighter…

 

“Are you ready to take this cum? Are you ready to take it?”

 

“Yes…I’m ready…”

 

“… _Fuck_ …” I dig my hips deep, burying my love deeper inside as I…as I release…myself… _fuuuuccckk_.

 

I kiss you again before rolling onto my side of the bed. “Come here.” I pull you into my arms and let you rest upon my chest…I stroke your back.

 

“Maker…I love you woman.”

 

_I love you…I love you…_

 

 

 


	10. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and his now 1 1/2 year old son spend a day at home together. Fluffy stuff!  
> AU- Present Day

Eva and their daughter Kayla were out for a “girl’s day” which left Cullen with his 1 ½ year old son, Ciaran. He was generally cool with his ladies having their mommy-daughter time, for he enjoyed how much more quiet the house was when they were away. And besides, he and Ciaran were able to unofficially have a “boy’s day”.

“Looks like it’s just you and me.” Cullen said as he lifted his son out of the crib. “What we eatin’?”  Cullen lifted his son up high before blowing raspberries onto his belly. “You ready to eat? This big ole belly ready to eat?” He lifted his son up high again and blew more raspberries to his son’s delight as they made their way into the kitchen. Eva would usually chide him for lifting the toddler so high in the air stating that he might get scared or sick. But she wasn’t there right now was she? Which meant she couldn’t tell him what to do with his son.

Groaning at the sink full of dirty dishes, he placed Ciaran in the highchair and then opened the fridge.  He grabbed a few jars of baby food and studied the labels. “You want creamy turkey, creamy chicken and peas, or chicken noodle?” Ciaran made raspberry noises and shook his head. “I agree.” Putting the jars back inside the fridge Cullen decided to make some _real_ food.

Ciaran watched his father chop up some bananas, kiwi, and peaches and put them into a bowl. He then cracked a few eggs into a frying pan and tossed two slices of bread into the toaster. He reached for the honey and then put it back on the counter, remembering that Ciaran was too young to have it. So he opted for grape jelly instead. He poured a little bit of apple juice into a sippy cup and poured himself some hot water for tea. He turned off the stove and scraped his turkey bacon onto his plate.

Cullen sat his mug and the sippy cup on the living room coffee table before grabbing his plate and lifting his son out of the highchair. “We’re eating in front of the TV, my good man.” Cullen plopped onto the couch and scooted the table closer to himself. Ciaran stood on the couch with his little arms wrapped around his daddy’s neck, mouth open wide for something yummy to enter it. _Kind of like a baby bird_ , Cullen chuckled to himself.  He lifted the toast to his son’s mouth for him to take the first bite, “Hey there. You’re supposed to only take a bite, not grab the whole thing.”

Together, they ate brunch in front of the TV with Cullen feeding bits and pieces to his son as his son leaned over his shoulder or sat on his lap or held on to the table, waiting for his next bite. “You’re totally going to workout with me this afternoon,” Cullen said as he got up and cleared the table.

After affixing the cat’s jingle ball collar to Ciaran’s thigh, he let him roam around the house freely or at least he roamed around whatever room Cullen was in. As long as he could hear the collar’s jingles, Cullen knew he was close by. He gave him a spoon and plastic bowl to bang and slide across the kitchen floor to keep him busy while he washed the dishes. He chased his son around with the vacuum cleaner in the living room and let the sheets flutter down on his little body as he attempted to make his bed.

Ciaran screamed happily as Cullen did his pushups with his son lying face down on his back, hanging on to his father’s neck, squealing like crazy. Flipping his son off his back, he continued his pushups with Ciaran underneath him squealing even more each time his face got close to his own. Cullen made silly facial expressions each time he lowered himself close to his son’s face only to receive little playful slaps in return. Now lying flat on his back with his legs straight up, Cullen lifted his son up and down as he lifted his torso for ab crunches, why not get a workout in and play at the same time?

“You stink, little dude.” picking his son up, he extended his arms in front of him and walked into the nursery to change him. Smelling his own sweat, he decided to clean his son off and simply prepare a bath for the two of them. He was careful to get the temperature just right; he added the squeaky bath toys and a lot of bubbles before stripping down. He held on to his son firmly as he carefully lowered himself into the tub. He poured water onto his son’s curly dark brown hair as he splashed and threw his water toys.

Finally clean and relaxed, Cullen toweled them down before putting on his boxers and diapering his son. It was still very warm in the house so they simply stayed as is and headed back into the living room. Plopping back down onto the couch, Cullen flipped through Netflix and settled on Cars 2, his personal favorite movie.

His little one year old son crawled up his chest and snuggled himself there. Cullen kissed the top of his chocolate curls and sighed.

 “I love you little man.”

It was a damn good day…

 

 


	11. The Rivani Twerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll might unsubscribe.
> 
> Something I wrote for my Tumblr while bored at work.
> 
> The title...the title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is kind of a prude in this one, something a little different for me...
> 
> Tags: twerking, Jim, silly stuff.

Something silly…

Cullen intended to stop by the Herald’s Rest only to get a mug of ale and sip it on his way back to his office. He had a lot of work to do and wasn’t in the mood for company or chit-chat. So he made his way over to the barkeeper and waited for his usual Fereldan IPA, hoping that no one would bother him.

Thanking the keep for his ale, Cullen slapped down his payment and moved to head out when he noticed a large crowd of women forming around Maryden and someone else. The crowd was hooting and hollering and cheering and scooting closer in, blocking the Commander’s view.

 _What the Fade is going on?_ Cullen was curious so he made his way through the growing crowd to get a better look. To his surprise, he sees the inquisitor moving her body in some strange, yet nicely provocative way.

“What is she doing?” He asked to himself.

Someone leaned in close to the Commander, “That’s the Rivani Twerk! It’s all the rage out there! She’s teaching us how to do it.” Cullen scrunched up his nose and took a swig of ale. _What’s a twerk?_

“Ok, ok, let me explain how you do this _again_ ,” Eva Trevelyan whipped her head and sent her long golden brown braids over her left shoulder before continuing. “You squat like this. Put your hands on each knee…right, right like that. Now you pop your back like this.” Cullen choked and sputtered on the ale that he sipped as he watched the Herald of Andraste pop her back and her arse to the music Maryden was playing. He sputtered even more when he noticed some of his female soldiers “practicing” the move as well…and some of his male recruits…

 _Is that_ … _Jim?_

Looking over her right shoulder, Eva continued “Ok, now you want to make sure your legs are wide enough to support your balance; you don’t want to fall. And make sure you look back at him when you pop. Make sure he’s watching you.” Eva continued to pop her back to the Commander’s delight-er, disdain _. I should leave. Now._ But his feet wouldn’t move.

 _No, she shouldn’t be moving like that, what a heathen!_ … _damn_ … _look at that ass though_ …Cullen’s eyes were transfixed on the Herald’s lovely arse. Her thighs were strong and large. He wondered how it would feel to be behind that… _No! No! But just to grab it…smack it…Stop it! Stop it!_

“Commander Cullen!”

Cullen jumped out of his stupor when he heard someone call his name. He saw the Herald smiling and waving him over to her. “Uh, no, _no_ I need to get back to the office, Inquisitor.”

“Aww come over here Cullen, I just want to show them how all of this is supposed to look. You don’t have to do anything, you can just stand still and I’ll do all the work.” She winked when she said that.

The crowd cheered them on to his utter embarrassment. He had no idea what she was going to do to him. He was terrified. “My Lady, please… _please_ use someone else…for your…uh…enjoyment-er- _example_ …I meant to say example.”

“Oh, come on Cullen. It will only be a moment and I swear you don’t have to move. In fact,” She made her way closer to him as the crowd reformulated themselves around the two of them, “You can stand right where you are.” This was probably a bad idea.

She placed herself close against the Commander with her back facing him. She nodded to Maryden to strum her loot in which she began to play a sexy funky tune. Smoothing her braids over her left shoulder again, she turned her face to the right to whisper in Cullen’s ear “Commander, just stay still, ok?” Cullen flushed with excitement and embarrassment at the Inquisitor’s soft whisper. _Bad idea, Commander_.

“Inquisitor, I must-” His voice caught when she dropped into a deep squat and popped back up. She bent forward and swayed her hips from side to side causing her arse to rub against him… _Oh fuucck_ …Cullen could no longer see or hear anything around him. _I’m going to pass out…I’m going to faint…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…oh no…no, no, no…_

“Now ladies this is where you put your hands on your knees and bounce or pop your backside against him like this.” She proceeded to do the move but against the Commander. “Now turn the right knee in then out. Do it twice. But pop it in and out. Then do the left side. You got that?” She scanned the group of ladies that were dancing along with her initially and noticed that they weren’t moving with her anymore. “Wha-what is it?” She turned to see what everyone was looking at.

“Cullen? Honey what is it?” Cullen’s brows were scrunched over his lowered lids and his bottom lip was sucked tightly in between his teeth. She followed his line of sight which landed on the huge bulge in his leather breeches. “Dayum.”

“My lady…” The Commander breathed, “May I…leave…please?” Eva nodded apologetically and watched the Commander run out of the Herald’s Rest. _Dang, he run’s pretty fast. Oh well…_

“I’ll take it from here boss,” came the gruff voice of Iron Bull. He pressed through the crowd and motioned for the music to resume- which it did. He grabbed the Herald’s waist and pressed her expertly against himself. “Now, drop it, drop it low boss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't unsubscribe after reading this! I'll be a good girl next time, I promise!  
> >D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Never!!!!


End file.
